The present invention relates generally to the field of building management systems. The present invention more particularly relates to systems and methods for archiving and retrieving data in a building automation system.
Building automation systems are, in general, hardware and/or software systems configured to control, monitor, and manage devices in or around a building or building area. BAS subsystems or devices can include heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) subsystems or devices, security subsystems or devices, lighting subsystems or devices, fire alerting subsystems or devices, elevator subsystems or devices, other devices that are capable of managing building functions, or any combination thereof.
As BAS systems become more complicated or as a building is upgraded to include different types or versions of BAS subsystems, system integration issues become challenging and difficult to address. For example, conventional BAS subsystems have difficulty exchanging information due to protocol differences or other incompatibilities. Queries or commands that require information from multiple subsystems are difficult to implement.